Wireless access points are becoming common in residential, business, and municipal settings. Wifi access points have been deployed in these types of locations for some time to provide packet data services. Meanwhile femtocell wireless access point (“femtocell”) deployments, that provide cellular wireless telephony and/or packet data services, are growing rapidly. As the number of wireless communication devices (WCDs) that support both Wifi and cellular services proliferates, it may be beneficial to deploy both Wifi access points and femtocells in the same locations.
Particularly, some residential and business settings may not be well-served by macro-cellular wireless coverage areas. Thus, deploying co-located Wifi access points and femtocells may be advantageous for both wireless service providers and end users. Wireless service providers may benefit from offloading traffic from their networks, while end users may benefit from having access to wireless voice and data services in places where macro-cellular wireless networks provide limited or no coverage.